organization life
by zexionrulz788
Summary: a new member is added to the organization.basicly misadventures


Organization life

Hola every everyone?

(crickets chirping)

Damnit! Well if any one reads this try to get people to review. Now I will let my nobody axthen do the disclaimer.

Axthen: he owns nothing but me and xenndis.

With axthen

Axthen walked towared the grey room to go reseve a mission from sai-ass. Today has been a bad day for him. And if you asked him why he would give 10 resons.

Flashback

Knock knock knock and this is what axthen woke up to. He groaned as he sat up and scratched his head. He walked over to his door and opended it to see a happy roxas." Hey roxas whats up." Axthen asked tiredly. He was up all night fixing his room." Axthen why r u so pale,and your fingers are like claws." He noticed as axthen yawned.

"oh shit, what day is it?" axthen asked with a worried voice. "Sunday." " no the date!" he growled. "oh. The sixth of the month." Roxas said in a " matter-of- factorly " voice. "oh ,crap crap, CRAP!" axthen yelled nervously.

"ok roxas. Listen to my instructions carefully. Get xenndis xion and you and go into xions room and lock the door. I made sure zexion made protections on her room. zexion will be there guys can teleport to get something but not for fun." Axthen explained as he looked at his mirror.

" why r u like this. What happened to you?" roxas asked sitting on the bed. Axthen sighed and started his story.

" when I was 12, the heartless started showing up. They tookeverything from me. One thing that they took that I was glad they did was my brother. He was a trouble maker. And not the good kind. Add and homicidal. Then they took my friends and (gulp) kami." He looked serious.

" I was there when they did. It was painful. As they took her away I tried to stop them. Then I noticed one of them, was like a vampire. It had a pale black skin and fangs. It charged at me and sucked its teeth into my chest, releasing my heart and and feasting on its life power.

I lay there in pain intill, there was nothing. No pain, no emotion. But then I noticed a strange power inside me. And then before I know it heartless are surrounding me. I grew angry that they took every thing I loved. Most of all kami.

Then my hands were on fire. I started to panic. I mean if you were surrounded by heartless and your hands are on fire, wouldint you panic. But then I started punching them and they exploded every time. But then I exploded in rage and unleshed my epic form. Two kantanas made of fire. And I finished them off. Ever since then, evry sixth of a mounth I turn in to vampire mode.

I become very moodish and power full. But more moodish then powerfull. And I have cravings and everything, but not blood" axthen finished looking sad. That was all me remembered. Roxas started to chukle. " what the fuck are you laughing at,xiii.?" Axthen asked in a angered voice.

" Nothing. Nothing but, YOU HAVE VAMPIRE PMS! HAHAHAHAHA. Do you need a tampon? Oh wait there your teabags right?" roxas started with the vampire jokes. Axthen was on the floor looking emo and depressed.

" hey Edward how is bella-" roxas was cut off by a hand holding up by the throat. " don't you ever, EVER, call me EDWARD!" at the last word axthen thew roxas at the wall and almost hit the wall. At the last second, axthen made a portal to xions room. After roxas went through it axthen cooled down.

But axel came through the door and handed axthen a letter. As axel walked out axthen opened it up and read it

Axthen come and get ur mission your buddy will be marluxia

-saix

Axthen sighed and walked out of his room. To go get his walked down the hallway and marluxia was walking the other way. He bumped into axthens shoulder making axthen fall. "move it bitch." He grumbled as bumped into axthen. axthen got up behind marluxia and put his hand on his shoulder.

Marluxia turned and axthen punched him in the mouth. " YOU BITCH HORE!." Marluxia yelled and punched him in the gut. Axthen stumbled backwards and clutched his gut and lowered his head. When he broght his head up his eyes were golden. He exploded and fire surrounded the room. Marluxia's coat started to burn through. Axthen was surrounded by a fire ora as he summonded his fire kantanas.

He was faster then larxene but 10x faster. As he went passed marluxia he cut his arms, chest, legs and that marluxia passed out from lack of blood, lay still on the floor. axthen was fine but his hands had blood on them. He brought out a hand towl from his pocket and wipes his hands. He spit on marluxia and threw the towl at him in disgust." Here clean your self up"axthen said as he threw the hand towl at marluxias face.

TBC?

OK people. To be continued. And before I continue this story I want 15 reviews. And they CANT be from the same people ( haha forbidden I know u better then that.) well adios for now amigos


End file.
